halofandomcom-20200222-history
M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle
The Mongoose, officially known as the M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle, is a United Nations Space Command ground reconnaissance vehicle. Overview One of the fastest ground vehicles available to UNSC Marine Personnel is the M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle, or Mongoose. Essentially four wheels and an engine, this ATV can travel rapidly over nearly every type of terrain imaginable. It can be viewed as the smaller cousin of the Warthog. It can be seen as an analog to the Ghost but unlike the Covenant vehicle, it has no armament itself. The Mongoose possesses no defensive or offensive capabilities whatsoever. As a result, troops often seat weapon specialists behind the driver to provide much needed fire support during combat. This vehicle is reportedly unwieldy and difficult to control at high speed, thus making the passenger's role of vehicle defense all the more difficult. Both driver and passenger are completely exposed to the elements and enemy fire. As a result, they are extremely vulnerable. An ATV slowing down in a combat zone is tantamount to suicide. The Mongoose survives most encounters through sheer speed, ensuring it is in and out of an enemy position before heavy firepower can be brought to bear on it. It can be used as a last resort offensive vehicle when the passenger is equipped with heavy armament and is useful for chasing down fleeing enemies or ambush. One Marine described it as '...the most Buddhist land-based motive system in the UNSC’s arsenal…'.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BAGMongoose In the Halo 3 Campaign In the Halo 3 campaign they seem to be vitally important on some levels, for quick transportation through cramped and wide open areas but most especially on The Storm (Level) where the first objective is to chase down a Scarab with a dozen marines mounted on Mongoose ATVs, supported by Hornets, Warthogs and possibley banshees, perhaps hijacked or under the control of Elites. Operation Lacking any in-built weaponry of any kind, drivers are advised to ensure a fast speed at all times during combat. The addition of an armed passenger is recommended, but due to the high speeds and the handling problems of the Mongoose, general suppressive fire is all that can be expected. The Mongoose is more than capable of outrunning the Covenant Ghost, but attempts to combat one in the ATV are ill-advised. The Mongoose is best suited to rapid reconnaissance missions and quick relocation of UNSC sniper teams. Multiplayer Usage and Strategy Due to the high-speed nature of the Mongoose, it is said to be a very good vehicle for objective based games, such as CTF and Assault. Although passengers are very exposed to enemy fire, the ATV is often moving too fast to hit without a lucky shot. It is not designed for aggressive strikes against an enemy, but rather for a quick recon run or flag snatch. Head-on attacks place the driver and passenger in great danger. If combined with a passenger wielding an M41, the Mongoose becomes a potent Wraith hunter, its high speed and maneuverability allowing it to run rings around the more cumbersome tank. Although no such battles have occurred as of yet, an attack on a Scorpion is not advised. It's 360 degree traversable turret could track the ATV and destroy it with ease. The SPARTAN laser could be used in a similar method to the rocket launcher, but leaves the passenger, driver and Mongoose exposed to enemy fire during its charge-up and cool-down periods. If the passenger is utilizing a sniper rifle, then it can become a useful sniper team relocation vehicle. Trivia Involvement in Halo 2 This vehicle was intended to be put into Halo 2. However, it was left on the cutting room floor and Halo 2 launched without it,Collector's Edition DVD because this prototype version did not behave as well as Bungie wished. It will appear in Halo 3 as a vehicle for both the single-player campaign and multiplayer.Totally new info about Halo 3, Swedish magazine visits Bungie! -- Xbox Forums 10-27-2006, 2:12 PM *'Modded for Halo 2' Several modders have managed to insert the Mongoose into Halo 2 as seen in this video. mongoose_on_delta_halo.wmv *The Mongoose has a very similar physical appearance to the Peugeot Quark. *During an Electronic Monthly interview with Bungie, riding the rear of a Mongoose was termed "Riding Brokeback." Halo 3 Beta The Mongoose was one of the few vehicles to appear in the beta. Some players reported that it was very hard to splatter enemies. See also *Brute Chopper - the brute equivalent of the Mongoose *Ghost - the covenant equivalent of the Mongoose Sources Category:Vehicles Category:UNSC Category:Deleted Material